I'm With You
by Mell Kamiyana
Summary: She ran from home. She wasn't safe anymore. But would anyone come and keep her safe? My First, so be nice please.


~I'm With You~ By: Mell Minamoto  
  
Mell: Hey, I'm back, and I've got a story! It's a one-shot; this way I know its going to have an ending! Yay!!  
  
Rei: You can't stick with a story if you tried.  
  
Mell: That's why I wrote a one-shot, its already finished. ^_^ *grin*  
  
Ri: Oh Jesus, you went and made her hyper again.  
  
Rei: She doesn't seem hyper.  
  
Ri: She's listening to music and she's building it up.  
  
Mell: (Drag Mai and Joey onto set to become muses.)  
  
Mai: Why am I here? I was about to beat Joey in a duel.  
  
Joey: You were not! You probably coated your cards in perfume again.  
  
Mai: You just can't accept that I'm better than you. (Smirk)  
  
Mell: On with the story my muses!!!  
  
Mai & Joey: STORY!?!?!?! O_o  
  
Rei: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Avril Lavigne.  
  
Mell: I don't? ;_; What do I own?  
  
Ri: Not Rei and I, were not just muses. We're your friends. (Mell: Sniff its true.they are my friends, not muses.) You own this story, just not the people in it.  
  
Mell: Ok.that's a little better.  
  
~Story: I'm With You~  
  
She ran. She didn't know where to go. She was scared. Her face hurt. She was confused. She didn't want to believe it. But it happened whether she believed it or not.  
  
~Flashback:  
  
"Sometimes you're such an inconsiderate jerk!" she shouted at the man. He glared at her, and then advanced. She backed into the wall. He was almost 5 inches taller then her, she was scared. He raised his hand, and struck her left cheek. It stung, her eyes filled with tears. She wouldn't let them spill. Crying was for weaklings. She looked at the door, and because she was smaller she was swifter, she made it out the door and ran.  
  
End Flashback~  
  
'I thought I could trust him. I thought he loved me.' She thought silently to herself, her tears sneaking out of her eyes one by one. She couldn't stop them, and she made no attempt to. She was weak; she couldn't stand up to him. The rain caused her to get goose bumps. She soon arrived at an old bridge. It was empty. No one was out except her. She stood there listening; secretly hoping someone wanted her home. She soon concluded no one was coming. She turned and stared over the bridge at the water. Her reflection wasn't there, as the rain made the water rough and ever-moving. She saw glimpses of her blonde hair, or of her pale skin, but not a clear picture. A lot like her life. It was pitch black; the night only alit by the moon. She heard something behind her, she turned and gasped.  
  
-I'm standing on the bridge,  
  
I'm waiting in the dark,  
  
I though that you'd be here by now.  
  
There's nothing but the rain,  
  
No footsteps on the ground,  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound.-  
  
He called her house and cell phone several times. No answer from the other side. He worried. He ran outside, going to her house. He heard a door slam and saw a bulky figure running after something. He followed. They soon arrived at a bridge; he could hardly see what the figure was following in the rain. He edged closer, it was a girl. It was a girl with long, blonde hair. She turned and gasped at the figure.  
  
"You followed me?" she asked in disbelief, her voice was a little shaky as she spoke.  
  
"You can't hide forever, especially from me" he said as he stepped towards her. She backed up against the rail.  
  
"Someone help me" she whispered in the rain, tears still falling. She brought her arms to her face to block herself when.  
  
-Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?-  
  
.someone grabbed her hand and put themselves between her and her attacker.  
  
"Move punk, Mai and I have some business to attend to." The figure, who appeared to be male said. "I won't let you hurt her." The younger male said. Mai recognized that voice. Was it.Joey? Mai shivered in the cold night air. She was amazed anyone came for her. Hadn't her and Joey fought recently this week. Wasn't he mad at her? She was always pushing his buttons, and he always lost it when she did. She found it amusing. Now here he was, protecting her. Why was life so damn confusing sometimes? She looked up; Joey had gotten punched in the jaw. He socked the guy in the gut, grabbed Mai's hand and ran.  
  
-It's a damn cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life.  
  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new,-  
  
She ran with Joey. Or was it him. Why would he come for her? He hated her. She kept running, still having her doubts about her rescuer. She secretly hoped it had been Joey who saved her.  
  
-I don't know who you are,  
  
But I  
  
I'm With You.-  
  
"Don't worry Mai, I'm with you now."  
  
-I'm With You.-  
  
Mai look around. She didn't know where home was, but she didn't care. She didn't want to go back. Joey still hadn't faced her. She searched for a glimpse of his chocolate eyes, or his stupid grin he always had.  
  
-I'm looking for a place,  
  
I'm searching for a face-  
  
She looked at everyone around them. Did Joey know them? Did she? As they slowed to a walk Mai tripped and fell in the mud. It was to much, more tears started to spill out again.  
  
"Come on Mai, lets get inside, out of the rain. We can go to Yugi's." Joey said, helping her up and offering his jacket to her. She shook her head no, but he put it over her shoulders anyway.  
  
"Yugi's?" she said confused.  
  
"He's our friend, he'll help. No one likes to be alone when things get tough." Joey said, finally looking her in the face.  
  
-Is anybody here I know?  
  
Cuz nothings going right,  
  
And everything's a mess,  
  
And no one likes to be alone.-  
  
Was Joey the only one who had looked for her? Wasn't anyone else worried? Didn't someone want her back home? She shivered again, contemplating going with Joey to Yugi's. He still had her hand in his from running. He realized what she was looking at and let go. Was she.disappointed?  
  
"No, I don't care. I can handle myself. I don't know who you think you are, but I'm fine." She said, finally getting her pride and spirit back.  
  
"No Mai, you're not." He told her. Was he lecturing her, just because she was with him and he saved her?  
  
-Isn't anyone trying to find me,  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damn cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life.  
  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I  
  
I'm With You,  
  
I'm With You.-  
  
She was so damn confused. Was she losing her mind, or were her and Joey almost getting along. Not only that, he was helping her.  
  
"Please Mai, let's go to Yugi's." he asked her. Mai sat thinking.  
  
"I'd like that" she finally replied, leaving her spirit and pride behind, for now.  
  
-Why is everything so confusing,  
  
Maybe I'm Just out of my mind.  
  
(Yeaea, Yeaea, Yeaea, Yeaea, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaa)-  
  
They walked along the road. Mai shivered again. Damn cold. Joey put and around her shoulders and puller her close. What was happening? She didn't care anymore. She let her head tilt onto his shoulder. She then reached her arm behind his back and found his hand. She then took it in hers. He looked at her confused, she simply smirked.  
  
"I've never been inside Yugi's." she told him as the neared the shop.  
  
"Sometimes its good to try new things" he told her. She was glad to be with whoever THIS Joey was. It was much better than the punk, annoying, bratty, whiny Joey. Or was that just her?  
  
-It's a damn cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life.  
  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I  
  
I'm With You,  
  
I'm With You.-  
  
She then moved out of his embrace and stood in front of him. He looked at her confused.  
  
"Why did you help me?" she asked him. Was it out of pity? Did he feel bad for her? Or was it because he thought she was weaker, defenseless at the time.  
  
"Because you're my friend." He told her quickly, suddenly finding interest in the ground.  
  
"Just a friend," she asked. She grabbed his head and brought it down to her level, "Or more?" She went on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. He was shocked at first but soon put his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss, looking up at him.  
  
"More," he said. She smiled and offered her hand. He took it in his.  
  
"Let's go to Yugi's" she said and continued walking. He smiled at her for a moment, and then continued walking to his best friend's house. 'Poor Yugi is about to get a wakeup call." Joey though silently.  
  
-Take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I,  
  
I'm With You,  
  
I'm With You.  
  
Take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I,  
  
I'm With You,  
  
I'm With You.  
  
I'm With You.-  
  
FIN~  
  
Mell: Yay! I'm done. My first complete fanfic. And its going to stay on FF.net this time.  
  
Rei: Yea, are you proud of yourself?  
  
Mell: (nod)  
  
Ri: Have a cookie.  
  
Mell: YAY! (Sits down, satisfied with cookie. Eats.) Do you have any milk?  
  
Rei: Give a Mell a cookie, she'll want a glass of milk.  
  
Mell: Haha.that wasn't funny. Reviews would make me happy too!  
  
Ri: I thought a cookie was good enough.  
  
Mell: It is, but reviews are like the milk. And you can't have a cookie without the milk.  
  
Rei: Is she confusing you too?  
  
Ri: (Nod)  
  
Mell: Just review please. 


End file.
